Advertising through interactive media is gaining popularity, with the Internet in particular becoming a powerful advertising medium. Internet users often search the Internet for products and services, and advertisers frequently use the Internet to target audiences interested in available products and services.
Some forms of interactive media advertising involve targeting and distributing advertisements (“ads”) to users based on content associated with online publishers (e.g., an online newspaper). For example, advertisements for an automobile manufacturer can be presented with publisher content (e.g., a publisher's web page) or in advertisement-dedicated sites, in order to drive online customers to the manufacturer site. In some cases, the presentation of advertisements and advertisement-dedicated sites may clash with the look and feel of content publisher sites.